Always There When I Need You
by golden-pearl06
Summary: Sherlock, Time Lord, finds himself popping in and out of John Watson's life when the human needs him the most. It was the TARDIS' fault for their meeting, but he can't seem to keep away from John after their first encounter. John may be exactly what Sherlock wants and needs, but these things take time, something he has plenty of.


**A.N.: **This was born from a prompt from the amazing mindpalaceofversailles on Tumblr. Because of her, I was actually able to come up with something that I'm pretty proud of. Here was her prompt:

Sherlock story with a slight Doctor Who flavor. Sherlock is a time-traveler and keeps meeting John at different points in his life when he needs him the most, but then they part ways again. It's completely up to you how their story develops and how long it lasts (or if they end up together or not).

I couldn't help but want to fill it, could you ignore something like that?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or Doctor Who. Both are property of the BBC and wonderful Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss.

* * *

When John first met Sherlock Holmes, he was only five years old.

Harry and he were spending a month with their grandparents in the small village they had moved to years ago. He loved visiting them and all the freedom that came with it. His mother wasn't feeling well again and needed to see several doctors this time. His father had asked his parents to care for the siblings as he struggled with work and ensuring that his wife made it to her scheduled appointments. John had been upset that they were being sent away, but he didn't want to burden his parents when his mother was in poor health. Instead he smiled, nodded his head like a good boy and went without a fuss.

Most of the month was spent outside playing with the other children or learning something new from their grandparents. Sometimes grandfather Watson would talk about the war, take them fishing, and show them how to build little crafts. Grandmother Watson usually took walks, baked, and knitted. Harry and John were having the time of their lives despite the worry they carried each day hoping their mother would feel better soon.

On their last full day, the siblings had decided to go all out. The day consisted of breakfast, playing tag, lunch, swimming, napping and finally hide-and-seek. After a few rounds, it was one of the older village boys' turn to count. The children scattered into the fields and forest in hopes of finding just the right spot.

John had parted from his sister and the others running as fast as his short legs would carry him. Where to hide? Where in the forest would be the best place? Maybe some brush? He continued running searching about for any place that would be suitable. Even if he had been looking at the ground, he never would have seen it, but it may not have turned out quit so badly. However, because he wasn't looking, he never had the chance to even try to save himself from his fate. As he ran, John unwittingly came across a boarded up dry well. The wood was rotten with age covered by weeds, grass and dead leaves. The wood gave way under his weight and the little boy plummeted with a gasp of surprise. He landed with a _thud_, hitting his head and knocking him unconscious instantly.

It took a while before the rest of the children were found, but not John. Everyone wasn't worried, not yet since there was so much space for everyone to hide. By the time an hour had passed and none of the group could find him, Harry became worried. The children searched for another half an hour before reporting to the adults as it was nearing dinner time. By then Harry was nearly panicking and crying when she informed her grandparents that they couldn't find John. Worried for the little boy's safety, the Watsons asked for assistance from the rest of the village and began their search.

John regained consciousness as the other children were looking for him. He could tell that it was getting darker out wondering if anyone knew he was down in the well. He called out hoping that someone would be nearby, but he heard nothing. He yelled louder thinking he that would surely do the trick. There was no answering yell and he grew worried. Instead of panicking, he simply looked around in search of finding a way out. The walls were far too smooth; however, for him to be able to get a decent grip and his size was a huge disadvantage for him. Still he didn't panic, but shouted once after every time he counted to fifty.

Sherlock Holmes, time and space traveler that he is was not amused. The TARDIS had decided rather suddenly that she was going to take full control and decide where they were going to go. It had never happened to him before causing him to wonder why now? Where was he anyway? A look at the screen said Scotland and the place was somewhere he had never heard of before. He had been to Earth many times in his traveling years, but never the middle of nowhere. That was boring, extremely boring and he hated boring.

"Why did you bring us to Earth? No, strike that, why did you bring me to the middle of _nowhere_ in _Scotland?_" he asked the sentient ship not bothering to hide his irritation for what had happened. "This is a boring year and a boring place meaning that what people are here will be utterly boring and dull."

The ship merely dimmed the lights and made a sound that said she was not going to listen to his sass. She was there for a reason. The door opened waiting for him to go out and look for what she had brought him here for.

More than a little irritated, Sherlock complied thinking it was best not to make the ship angry with him. He would find himself stuck there longer than for however long she planned for them to stay. "Fine," he muttered already beginning to sulk as he exited his space ship.

He continued his sulk thoroughly walking through the forest naming off practically each plant in his mind. It was too easy, not nearly as simulating as he needed to keep from letting boredom settle in. It was too late for that in all honesty. There was _nothing_ that could possibly be interesting by a village in Scotland.

Then he heard it. It was small and soft, but he was sure he had heard a noise that was distinctly not usual wildlife. He stopped, listening carefully almost missing it as he had been about to start walking again and block the possible imaginary noise. No, it was real and he was positive that it was human. A child with how high pitched it sounded. "Hello?" he called out loudly.

There was an answering cry. Sherlock pulled out his sonic screwdriver turning it on. It began whizzing immediately as the end glowed purple. The whizzing became louder in one direction and that was the way he headed at a fast pace. Within a minute he located the nearly covered well. Oh great, the child managed to itself stuck in an old well. "A rather terrible hiding place," he called looking down spotting the blond boy.

John wrinkled his nose setting a small glare up at the unknown to him Time Lord. "It's not as if I meant to be stuck!" he defended. "It was covered and it broke when I stepped on it. Can you get me out?"

Sherlock couldn't stop from rolling his eyes. "Of course I can, but the real question is will I?"

John frowned as the words sank in. Was the man not going to help him? "Are… are you going to leave me down here?" he asked quietly not about to beg or cry if he was to be left there until someone else found him. If the man wasn't going to help him now, he doubted tears would change his mind.

Again Sherlock couldn't resist the urge to roll his eyes, but he gave the boy credit. He asked if he would leave him there instead of demanding that he be saved. Considering the boy's age, he would have expected the demand. "No," he answered in the end deciding the boy wasn't as ordinary as he first thought. "I need to find a rope, but I must leave to do that. Do you trust me?"

"Yes," John said without hesitation. His parents had told him several times that he shouldn't trust a stranger because they could do bad things to you, but there was something about him that made John instantly trust him. Maybe it was because he was a naïve child as many would expect or something deep inside that told him this man would never hurt him intentionally.

Sherlock quickly took off back in the direct he had come from right to the TARDIS. She greeted him, but all he did was wave her off. "A rope, I need a rope," he informed her walking straight through the console room down the hallway in search of what he called 'the junk room'. It contained practically everything he could need. It took a few minutes, but after some deep digging and throwing of items, he located what he was looking for. Without a word Sherlock once again left the TARDIS. Without the aid of his sonic screwdriver, the Time Lord found the well once more having mapped the trip the first time in his mind. "I've got a rope," he announced already tossing one end down the well. "Tie the end around your waist and hold on tightly."

John had taken a seat as he waited for Sherlock's return, but sprung up the moment he had heard Sherlock's voice. Little hands gripped the rope tying it around his waist before looking up. "You can pull now!" he yelled hoping that the man knew what he was talking about. Just to be safe he held the rope tighter pulling it to his chest.

Sherlock braced himself before pulling the rope careful not to pull to fast or hard. Several minutes later he had John's head poking out of the well receiving assistance once there was something for the boy to grab. Winded the Time Lord let go of the rope, walked over to the boy and sat down next to him.

"Thank you," John piped up getting his first real look at the man who had saved him. He had wild, dark, curly hair and eyes that John couldn't describe. They looked like a light green, but because of the lightness, that there was also grey. What skin he could see was pale, but not in a sickly way that his mother sometimes became. He wore a well cut black suit and a deep purple silk shirt. "Who are you? Are you from the village, because I don't remember seeing you before," he asked.

"No, I don't live in the village so you never would have seen me," Sherlock answered getting his own first good look at the boy now that the gloom of the well wasn't hindering his sight. Sandy blond hair and dark blue eyes stood out the most about the little boy. He wore a red jumper and a pair of jeans on his short body. Although he was not one for sentiment, he couldn't deny that the boy was what most people would deem 'cute'. "My name is Sherlock Holmes."

John scrunched up his nose and giggled at the strangeness of the man's name. "You have a funny name," he said. "I like it!" A wide smile spread across his face lighting it up completely as honesty shone through each pore. "I'm John Hamish Watson."

Instantly a protest about his name being strange rose, but never made it from his lips. John was not truly laughing at him or his name. He simply found it interesting which had caused the giggling. The giggle was kind of cute (there that word is again!) coming from a cuddly little boy. "It's nice to meet you John Watson," he settled for in the end giving the small boy a real smile.

John continued smiling, but it quickly faded. "I don't remember how to get back to the village… Harry and the others must be worried about me," he stated feeling worse than before. He didn't want the others to worry, but he didn't want to leave Sherlock. The man had just saved him after all.

"Don't worry John, I know of a way to get there," he said lips twitching into a smile. He didn't understand it at all, but the words had come out without his permission. Immediately he thought about impressing John just a little more with the TARDIS. He didn't know where the village was precisely (not having cared enough when he landed to pay attention to where it was located), but the TARDIS could take them close to it. One look on the inside of her and John would be amazed he just knew it. Smiling he stood taking John's hand and began to walk quickly back to the TARDIS. "However, a check over will do you some good before going to the village."

John didn't fight Sherlock taking his hand or the lead, but raced to keep up excited for whatever made the man almost giddy. "Do you have a car that can tell us where it is?" he asked remembering something like that on the telly once.

"Even better," Sherlock announced, but would say nothing else even as the TARDIS came into view. The 1960s blue police box stood out awkwardly in the middle of the forest as one would expect. The door opened as soon as they were close enough and inside they went.

John's feet came to a screeching halt inside the space ship eyes growing the size of dinner plates. He had never seen anything like it! It had looked so small on the outside, but was so big on the inside! How was that possible? Everything looked so robotic, futuristic like in that one show he saw on the telly back home. Lights flashed and the console was a weird looking contraption that made no sense to him. What _was_ this place that Sherlock had taken him to?

Sherlock grinned broadly as he watched John twirl around and around trying to take everything in each time, but still needing more time not believing his eyes. He could barely restrain himself at John's wonder. "What do you think?" he asked smugly.

It took John a minute to remember how to talk turning toward Sherlock with his face lit up once again. "This is fantastic!" he all but yelled remembering his father saying that once about a test he had brought home marked with an A+. "Is this really yours? How is it so big on the inside? How can this take us to the village?" firing questions rapidly.

Sherlock waved his hands to cut John off before he could ask anymore. "Yes, this is mine. The outside is an illusion to hide what it actually is, a space ship. It can travel through time and space. She is a TARDIS which stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. It can appear and disappear from one place to another at any time we like. However, we will simply be moving closer to the village as I'm sure your family must be worried with your disappearance."

John's mouth fell open, eyes wide once more as Sherlock explained everything to him. It was a lot to grasp for a five-year-old, but he would remember that Sherlock Holmes was a time traveling man with a blue box looking space ship. That was the most important thing he said. "Wow," he breathed reverently.

Greatly pleased the Time Lord moved toward the hallway beckoning the little boy to follow him. "Come John; let's check that bump on your head before we carry on," he called disappearing from view.

John followed without hesitation continuing to look about as he walked wishing he had more eyes so as not to miss anything. Not having to blink would also be a big help too. He caught Sherlock's lithe frame disappear through a doorway and hurried after him.

Once John entered the room Sherlock picked him up and placed him on what appeared to be a table. Immediately he began looking over John.

"Do you travel alone Sherlock?" John asked noting that there was no other person inside the TARDIS.

"Yes," he answered checking John's response to light shined in his eyes. Good, there was no concussion which he suspected, but felt the need to confirm.

John frowned letting his feet swing a little over the edge of the table. "Aren't you lonely?"

The Time Lord ceased movement for a moment looking the boy in the eyes. Was he lonely? It had been a long time since he had had a companion, but had he felt lonely the entire time he had been without one? "I… wasn't until you asked," he confessed surprised at his own answer.

"I wish I could travel time and space with you. We could go on all kinds of adventures and see everything!" John proclaimed spreading his arms wide before they fell to his sides. His legs were swinging a little more than before and he did wish that he could go traveling with his new friend.

To see such excitement and wonder on the boy's face was nearly breath-taking. Sherlock hadn't seen such a look in a long time and it was mind-blowing. Why couldn't more humans be like this little boy? Why couldn't he find a companion that wanted to stay with him? They all always moved on. What would it be like to have a friend that simply wanted to always be with you? Sherlock wondered and wished for just a moment that he had someone like that. John was far too young to do anything he likes. "So do I John, so do I," he said softly.

John whipped his head around immediately looking up with wide eyes. "I'm sorry!" he said just as suddenly. It was not hard to see that Sherlock meant what he had said and it had caused him to become sad. "I'm sorry Sherlock I didn't mean to make you sad!"

The Time Lord looked over the little boy before him for a moment longer seeing nothing but distress. It was obvious that the little boy felt strongly and deeply. "It's not your fault John," he told him letting a smile turn the corner of his mouth up. "It has been a long time since someone has put up with me. Do not worry, I'll be fine. Come on, it better that we get you home before too much time passes."

The pair left the room together Sherlock in the lead, but John was fast on his heels. Once they entered the console room John was smiling again and looking at everything. The TARDIS dimmed the lights and hummed gently. John's eyes widened.

Sherlock grinned noticing the boy's reaction. "The TARDIS is a sentient ship, it's alive," he explained quickly remembering that had been something he hadn't mentioned before.

"It's… alive?" John breathed out once again looking about. "Hi," he gently said trying to let the words sink in.

The TARDIS hummed gently, dimming the lighting in greeting.

"She brought me here actually," Sherlock admitted. "She insisted that we be here and I assume it was to find you. She seems to be rather happy with herself and how things turned out."

John was rather happy himself that he had been saved. "The TARDIS takes you everywhere, so she is your friend right?" He had started thinking back on their conversation earlier.

Sherlock blinked once. "When you put it like that, I suppose it is a distinct possibility," he answered surprised. A look at the time told him that time was quickly passing by. John's family would be even more worried that they hadn't found him yet. "However, we must get you back John. I am sure your family must be very worried about you."

"How are we going to the village? Is the TARDIS taking us?" John asked excitedly.

"Of course," Sherlock proudly stated. He turned a few knobs, threw the switch and the ship took off whooshing. Sherlock held onto the console tightly as John stumbled and finally fell to the floor laughing. The TARDIS came to a stop moments later.

The Time Lord to turn a few more knobs pulled down the screen to check that they were where he wanted them and nodded. Yes, this was good enough. Still in the forest, but the village was just outside it. Sherlock turned seeing that John was on his feet again motioning toward the doors. "We're still in the forest, but the village is just outside of it," he explained.

John looked up at Sherlock the smile slowly disappearing from his face. "You aren't coming with me?" he asked.

Sherlock shook his head. "I would rather not have to try to explain things," he said not wanting to deal with a village full of morons. Humans loved to deny things even in front of their faces. They wouldn't believe him and showing them would end with them fearing him. No, it was better to avoid the humans. "I don't want to tell them about the TARDIS. Trying to explain it would be a waste of time and effort. Why don't we keep me a secret, hm?"

John was sad that Sherlock wouldn't come with him, but it wasn't hard to see he had made up his mind. Begging him would do nothing to change his mind and it would be hard to make his grandparents believe them. He could keep Sherlock and the TARDIS as a secret. He already felt no want to share the exciting time traveler with anyone else. "Will I see you again?" he asked in a small voice.

Sherlock hesitated. Should he be truthful or spare the boy's feelings? There was little doubt in his mind that they wouldn't see each other again. He would have to make a conscious effort to check up on him. The question was did he want to? "John," he began kneeling in front of the little boy, "I can receive messages while I'm away from people who need me. If there is ever a time when you need me, just wish it and I will come if I am able." He did wish to see John again provided the little boy never let anyone change him. If he became boring like the rest of the humans on Earth he wouldn't be able to keep his promise.

Once again John's eyes widened in wonder. "Really?" he asked. "Thank you Sherlock!" He threw his arms around the Time Lord taking him by surprise and let go. He ran toward the door, stopped, turned back and waved smiling before he ran out of the space ship leaving Sherlock staring after him.

Sherlock continue to kneel on the floor stunned by the physical contact moments ago. It had not been something he had foreseen and it had been odd. He was not someone who liked to be touched, but John was so young and innocent that hugging someone was something he did without thinking.

The TARDIS made a noise reflecting a laugh lights flickering at the same time.

Sherlock scowled at the ship climbing to his feet. "Yes yes alright!" he announced walking swiftly to the console fiddling with knobs. "You don't have to be so smug about it!"

The TARDIS made a few more noises confirming she had every right to feel smug about having brought the Time Lord to the middle of nowhere to find a little boy that he actually got along with. The man hadn't had a companion in so long that she had been growing worried for him. The boy wasn't his companion, but she knew one day they could be. John Watson may look like an average human, but he could be so much more and just right for her captain if they played their cards right.

"Alright, dragging me here turned out to not be a complete waste of time. Are you happy now?" Sherlock asked only receiving a dimming of the lights as an answer. Taking that to be the only thing he was going to get he nodded. "Good, then we'll be on our way shall we?" He threw the switch and the TARDIS noisily took off.


End file.
